wikiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Википроект
справа|150пкс|thumb|Пазл с изображением буквы W — один из символов википроектов Ви кипрое кт — веб-сайт, работающий на технологии вики, которая позволяет всем участникам сайта публиковать на нём разного рода тексты и совместно редактировать их. Название слева|220пкс|thumb|Слово wiki в Кэмбриджском словаре «Вики» (wiki) на гавайском — официальном языке Гавайев — означает «быстрый». В русском это слово используется как для указания на технологию, так и как сокращение от синонимичных друг другу терминов «википроект», «викисайт», «викисегмент», «викифэндом»«Викифэндом» применимо только по отношению к сайтам на хостинге Фэндом. и «викиресурс» (во всех случаях корень «вики» может опускаться). Встречающееся в разговорной речи использование в качестве замены данным терминам нарицательных «викия» и «википедия» неверно с коммерческой точки зрения, поскольку это брендовые названия. В английском и большинстве других языков единственным вариантом наименования как технологии, так и сайтов на ней является слово «вики». Грамматический аспект Интересная особенность слова «вики» в русском — его согласование с определениями и сказуемыми женского рода, что нетипично для несклоняемых имён. Аналогичная тенденция наблюдается только в итальянском (la wiki); в немецком и греческом «вики» соответствует местоимение «оно» (das Wiki, το βίκι), большинство же других языков относит это существительное к мужскому роду: исп. el wiki, фр. le wiki, латыш. šis viki и проч. Признаки справа|250пкс|мини|Редактирование викистатьи Разные википроекты сильно отличаются друг от друга в зависимости от возможностей викидвижка, установленных создателями ограничений, правил и расширений. По этой причине дать общее определение термину «вики» достаточно сложно. В самом широком смысле, это сайт, где так или иначе возможно совместное редактирование текстов. При этом оно может быть доступно как всем пользователям (чаще), так и определённой группе. Если выделять наиболее характерные признаки викисайта, можно отметить следующее: * Доступность редактирования материалов всем зарегистрированным пользователям (вне зависимости от того, как осуществляется регистрация), причём обычно правки сохраняются сразу без проверок на допустимость (бывают уникальные проекты-исключения). * Предоставление материалов в виде статей, каждая из которых содержит информацию по определённой теме. При этом способ подачи информации, формат статей и их тематика сильно варьируется в зависимости от конкретной вики. Классическая викистатья представляет собой подробный набор энциклопедической информации, собранной в логическом порядке её предоставления и разделённой на разделы и абзацы. * Наличие в статьях гиперссылок на другие страницы проекта, особых элементов оформления (как то инфобоксы, навибоксы, иллюстрации, видео, галереи и прочее). * Наличие специального редактора, основанного либо на принципе WYSIWYG (визуальное редактирование — «что видишь, то и получаешь»), либо на специальной разметке (чаще всего викиразметка). Редакторов может быть и несколько, как, например, на хостинге Викия и Википедии. * Присутствие у каждого пользователя отдельного аккаунта с никнеймом, паролем (и часто возможностью специальных настроек). На многих вики также разрешено анонимное редактирование, однако оно может иметь некоторые ограничения (такие как запрет на добавление изображений, ссылок, обязательное прохождение CAPTCHA и прочее). * Управление сообществом и проектом за счёт викиадминистрации, которая имеет доступ ко всем или почти всем инструментам сайта. Устройство слева|270пкс|thumb|Внешний вид одного из викисайтов Работа любого википроекта основана на викидвижке — специальном программном обеспечении. Обычно это веб-приложение, выполняемое на одном/нескольких серверах и написанное на том или ином языке программирования. В мире существует огромное количество викидвижков, включающих абсолютно различные опции, способы оформления и редактирования. Наиболее известным является MediaWiki, именно на нём основаны практически все крупнейшие вики. Любой википроект расположен на определённом домене, то есть имеет веб-адрес. Большинство независимых проектов, не входящих в состав какого-либо хостинга и самостоятельно развивающихся за счёт усилий создателей, имеют простой двухуровневый или трёхуровневый домен (если присутствует указание на язык) — как http://cyclowiki.org или http://ru.wikipedia.org. Викихостинг — специальный сервис, предлагающий быстро создать собственный википроект без каких-либо дополнительных затрат (регистрация домена, создание и оплата всех сервисов, установка движка, создание базового оформления и т. п.). Хостинги бывают полностью бесплатные (например, Викия, ShoutWiki), полуплатные (предлагают как бесплатные функции, так и платные — например, Referata, WikiHub, Wikidot) и полностью платные (например, Atlassian Confluence, фактически WikispacesНа Wikispaces бесплатно можно создавать только образовательные проекты, предназначенные для работы школ и университетов. То есть де-факто большинству пользователей доступны лишь платные опции.). Как и движки, хостинги сильно отличаются друг от друга: одни навязывают определённые условия — единое оформление, инструменты и права (как Викия, Editthis.info), другие же предлагают пользователю возможность выбора (ShoutWiki, Referata). Хостинговые википроекты обычно имеют трёх- или четырёхуровневые домены по типу название_вики.название_хостинга.домен_первого_уровня, как http://community.wikia.com или http://ru.wikies.wikia.com. Исключения — если администрация заплатила владельцам хостинга для приобретения более короткого имени. Бывают и особые случаи: например, на хостинге Editthins.info проекты имеют веб-адреса http://editthis.info/название_вики. справа|250пкс|thumb|Свежие правки Русской Википедии Тема оформления викисайта называется скином. Каждый сайт имеет свой скин по умолчанию, на многих зарегистрированные пользователи могут в настройках установить иной дизайн. В разных скинах могут по-разному выглядеть пространство для текста статей, окружающие его ссылки и меню, а также редакторы и различные прочие инструменты. Наиболее известные скины в рамках MediaWiki — Vector (применяется на Википедии) и Monobook, так или иначе доступные на большинстве википроектов (не на всех). На основным скином является Oasis. Если же обращаться к деталям, большинство википроектов имеют следующее внутреннее устройство: * Все страницы разделены на пространства имён, в том числе: ** Основное пространство — сами статьи ** Категория — категории статей ** Шаблон — специальные страницы, используемые для включения сложного кода или длинного текста в другие страницы ** Файл — изображения, видео или аудиозаписи ** Project — правила и руководства проекта ** Участник — профайлы пользователей ** Обсуждение — обсуждения (комментарии) страниц ** Сообщения движка, чаще всего MediaWiki ** Служебная — нередактируемые страницы ** На многих проектах присутствуют и другие пространства имён со своими особенностями * Участники могут редактировать страницы с помощью специальных редакторов, которые делятся на два типа: ** Визуальные — присутствуют лишь на очень немногих проектах, включая Википедию и хостинг Викия. Работают по принципу «что видишь, то и получаешь», то есть добавляемый пользователем текст полностью или почти полностью соответствует тому, что будет отображаться в версии до читателей. ** С исходным кодом — есть практически на всех википроектах. Основаны на специальной разметке, которая задаёт тексту определённые свойства. Обычно используется специальная викиразметка, но иногда встречаются и другие языки викитекста (например, на движке WackoWiki используются т. н. вакаразметка). * Вся история редактирований и прочих действий участников сохраняется на страницах истории и журналов. * Статьи можно переименовывать, защищать, удалять и восстанавливать. * Часто присутствует ряд дополнительных инструментов для более удобного редактирования, специальных действий (как импорт, экспорт, API Explorer и другое) и общения между участниками (страницы и стены обсуждения, форум, чат). * Дизайн проекта можно модифицировать с помощью настроек CSS и JS. Можно также устанавливать личные настройки для каждого пользователя. * У каждого участника имеется определённый статус, который даёт ему доступ к некоторым инструментам. Высший статус имеют администраторы или те, кто владеет сайтом. История 1990-е годы. Зарождение википроектов Предпосылки [[Файл:Автобус_Wiki_Wiki.jpg|справа|240пкс|thumb|Автобус Wiki Wiki Shuttle в аэропорту Гонолулу]] В 20 веке, когда Интернет и компьютеры ещё только зарождались, среди программистов уже стали появляться идеи о гипертексте, — тексте с отсылками на другие части текста, — и мемексе. Мемексом называли гипотетический прототип виртуальной базы данных, снабжённой различными пометками и ассоциативными отслыками. Распространению этих идей способствовал американский инженер Венивар Буш, описавший мемекс в своём эссе «Как мы можем мыслить» ещё в 1945 году. Фактически на его идеях и возникла идея создания википроектов, правда она стала реализуемой только к концу столетия, с появлением и развитием Интернета. Непосредственно основателем технологии вики можно считать Уорда Каннингема, уроженца США из штата Индиана, программиста, в своё время бывшего одним из новаторов в области шаблонов проектирования (так называемых паттернов) и экстремального программирования. Развитию у Каннигема идеи создания вики способствовала программа HyperCard, предназначавшаяся для компьютеров Macintosh с операционной системой Mac OS версий 6-9. В её разработке он принимал участие сам в 1980-х годах. Программа позволяла пользователю создавать собственные гипермедиа-приложения, хотя большой популярности и не достигла. В 1994 году Каннингем начал разработку движка под названием WikiWikiWeb. Первоначально программист планировал назвать своё творение «QuickWeb» (буквально «Быстрая сеть»), но вспомнил о сотруднике международного аэропорта Гонолулу в Гавайях, который предлагал ему воспользоваться «вики-вики шаттлом» (англ. Wiki Wiki Shuttle). Так в том аэропорту и по сей день называются автобусы, доставляющие прибывших пассажиров от остановки самолёта до здания аэропорта и наоборот. Wiki в переводе с гавайского означает быстрый; а в удвоенной форме (Wiki wiki) — очень быстрый. Идея разработчика была в том, чтобы пользователи могли публиковать и править публикуемые ими тексты. Как Каннингем и его коллега Бо Леуф позднее (в 2001 году) в своей книге «Вики: Быстрый способ сотрудничества в Интернете» описали сущность технологии, её основная идея заключается в возможности быстро редактировать и создавать на сайте страницы, используя один лишь браузер. Кроме того, на вики была как раз реализована идея гипертекста и гиперссылок. В каждый текст появилась возможность вставлять отсылки на другие статьи сайта. Согласно книге, вики — это не тщательно изготовленный сайт для читателей, вместо этого его вид постоянно меняется за счёт совместной работы и сотрудничества посетителей. Создание первой вики слева|180пкс|мини|Уорд Каннингем, создатель технологии вики 25 марта 1995 Каннингем задействовал свой викидвижок для создания первого в мире википроекта «Портлендского хранилища образцов программного кода» (англ. Portland Pattern Repository)Portland Pattern Repository, который и по сей день располагается по адресу http://c2.com. Помимо информации по программированию, сейчас на сайте присутствует информация о технологии вики и компании Cunningham & Cunningham, Inc., когда-то основанной разработчиком первых википроектов. Доступ к редактированию материалов проекта имеет только сам Каннингем. Первый в мире викисайт выглядел достаточно примитивно. Скин был очень простым, страницы не имели практически никакого внешнего оформления, за исключением логотипа и подписи названия статьи вверху (приблизительно то же самое можно увидеть, если подставить к любой статье Викия в адресную строку фразу ?useskin=simple, например, http://ru.wikies.wikia.com/Википроект?useskin=simple). Статьи в основном были написаны не в энциклопедическом стиле, многие были относительно короткие или больше походили на справкиПример статьи первого в мире википроектаЕщё один пример. Собственно говоря, в те времена ни у кого и не было представления об энциклопедических викистатьях, возникших уже при создании Википедии. Сайт создавался прежде всего для обмена идеями и информацией между программистами того времени. Из элементов разметки использовались только самые простые, такие как ссылки, маркированные списки, жирный и наклонный шрифт, горизонтальные линии (те, что вставляются на современных вики с помощью ----). Введение простых внутренних ссылок на другие статьи проекта стало одним из главных изобретений Каннингема; на тот момент гиперссылки только начинали появляться в Интернете, и их установка была довольно сложной. Каннингем же настроил свой движок так, что любые слова, написанные в стиле CamelCase, превращались в ссылки. Суть в том, что для постановки ссылки несколько слов пишутся слитно, но каждое новое начинается с заглавной буквы — например, RecentChanges, WardCuningham. Это также может быть одно составное слово, разделённое на несколько корней (как WikiUser), или теоретически даже простое, разделённое на слоги. В случае отсутствия страницы, на которую дана подобного рода ссылка, позади слова появлялся вопросительный знак. Такой метод постановки ссылок использовался на всех викисайтах в течение пяти лет, вплоть до 2001 года, когда был изобретён современный метод с установкой квадратных ссылок ([[]]) в исходном коде (визуальных редакторов в те времена ещё не существовало). Некоторые викидвижки используют метод с использованием CamelCase и по наши дни — например, MoinMoin, TWiki, JSPWiki, FlexWiki и ряд других. Разработка WikiWikiWeb даже после его создания не остановилась на месте. Первый викисайт ежегодно увеличивал свои размеры практически вдвое с 1995 по 2000 год. Так, в 1995 году размер его файлового пространства составлял всего два мегабайта, а в 2000 году — уже 60 мегабайтовWiki History. В этот период Каннингем регулярно добавлял новые расширения и опции. Так, в 1996 году им был подключен инструмент WikiCategories, ставший прародителем современных категорийWiki Categories. Тогда же на вики впервые появилась опция ThreadMode, прототип современных обсуждений, — место, где участники сайта могли проводить между собой различные дискуссииThreadMode. Первоначально такие страницы выглядели очень просто. Это был обычный текст, в котором каждый участник попросту мог оставить своё сообщение и отметить его подписью. Единственным способом отделения одного сообщения от другого была установка горизонтальной черты. Так как тогда понятие «пространство имён» отсутствовало, страницы-обсуждения назывались так же, как и те страницы, которым они были посвящены — просто в конец добавлялось слово Discussion (обсуждение). В 1999 году на википроектах впервые появилась опция вызова случайной страницы (RandomPages)Random Pages, сохранившаяся на вики до сих пор. справа|270пкс|thumb|Пример статьи первого в мире википроекта, все ссылки в стиле CamelCase При этом «Портлендское хранилище» в 1998 году, в связи с переходом ряда поклонников экстремального программирования на собственные новые вики (к тому времени они уже появились), превратилось из описания паттернов в сайт, посвящённый технологии вики (хотя информация о паттернах сохранилась). Это отнюдь не было единоличным творением Каннингема. Напротив, на его вики работало сразу несколько программистов, которые писали статьи и участвовали в обсуждениях. Летом 1999 года на c2.com произошёл первый в истории викиконфликт. Сэм Джентайл, работавший в компании Microsoft, самостоятельно удалил все тексты, которые когда-либо добавлял в различные статьи, посчитав, что на сайте содержатся «анти-Microsoft’овые предубеждения»Wiki Mind Wipe. Это положило начало дискуссии о том, имел ли Сэм право удалять собственные материалы, и имеют ли право остальные пользователи возвращать их назадWikiMindWipeDiscussion. Ещё одна спорная ситуация произошла уже 7 апреля 2000 года, когда четверо европейских программистов, Ричард Дрейк, Кит Брейтвейт, Стефан Хаубен и Мэнфред Шефер, безо всяческих обсуждений или предупреждений начали удалять с сайта всю информацию, касавшуюся технологии вики, но не связанную с первоначальной тематикой сайта, паттернами. Вкладчики, которые были не согласны с такими удалениями, устремились возвращать все тексты назад. По окончании данного инцидента было введено правило. Согласно нему, обо всех подобных действиях нужно предварительно предупреждать всех участников так, чтобы они могли ответить согласием либо несогласиемWiki Reductionists. Возникновение других викидвижков слева|270пкс|thumb|Заглавная страница Meatball Wiki Идея WikiWikiWeb нашла отклик и у других программистов, которые принялись создавать собственные викидвижки. Так, в 1997 году Питер Мерел с помощью языка программирования Perl создал движок CvWiki, впоследствии ставший прототипом для UseModWiki (создан в 1999—2000 годах Клиффордом Адамсом), использовавшегося Википедией в первый год её существования. В 2000 году форумный администратор из Онтарио (Канада), Сунир Шах, после инцидента с удалениями на WikiWikiWeb, на движке Адамса создал собственный проект для хранения статей по вики, онлайн-сообществам и гипермедиа, назвав его Meatball Wiki (http://meatballwiki.org/wiki/). Сам сайт позиционировался как «сообщество активных практикантов, стремящихся научить друг друга, как организовать людей, используя онлайн-инструменты»Заглавная страница Meatball Wiki. Meatball Wiki была создана как подпроект сайта движка UseModWiki. Meatball Wiki существует до сих пор, однако в апреле 2013 была переведена в режим read-only (только чтение без возможности редактирования) из-за многочисленных спам-атак. В том же 1997 году свет увидел движок JavaWiki, или сокращённо JWiki — творение Рикардо Клементса и первый викидвижок, написанный на JavaJavaWiki. Первым движком на Python стал PikiPiki, разработанный программистом Мартином Пулом в 1999PikiPiki. Впоследствии, а именно спустя год, Юрген Херманн и Томас Вальдманн создали на его основе действующий до сих пор движок MoinMoin. В 1999 году также были выпущены первые движки на Squeak — SwikiSwiki.net: Review & Rating — chronicle.comA Squeak-based Wiki server — thehindu.com (авторы: Марк Гуздиал и Йохен Рик) и на PHP — PhpWikiPhpWiki sourceforge.net (автор: Стив Вейнстид). Это, впрочем, лишь часть движков для создания викисайтов, выпущенных в конце двадцатого века. Викитехнологии активно развивались уже тогда, однако по-настоящему крупных википроектов не появилось. Большинство из них были посвящены программированию и известны лишь в узких кругах специалистов по этой области. Одним из наиболее известных среди них можно назвать открытый в 1999 году и работающий до сих пор (но крайне малоактивный) википроект FoxPro Wiki, посвящённый языку программирования FoxPro и расположенный по адресу http://fox.wikis.com/. 2000—2003 годы Возникновение Википедии справа|150пкс|thumb|Джимми Уэйлс, основатель Википедии В конце 1999 года основатель компании Bomis (у него также был сооснователь, Тим Шелл), владевшей мужским сайтом Bomis.com, Джимми Уэйлс (также известный как Джимбо Уэйлс) начал думать о создании некоей онлайн-энциклопедии, создаваемой волонтёрами. В поисках единомышленников в январе 2000 он нанял Ларри Сэнгера, доктора философии Университета штата Огайо, чтобы тот наблюдал за разработкой нового сайта, получившего название Нупе дия (англ. Nupedia). Нупедия была открыта 9 марта 2000. Сайт не был википроектом. Предполагалось, что статьи будут писать эксперты и учёные, в числе которых был и сам Сэнгер — Уэйлс назначил его главным редактором. Однако, по состоянию на ноябрь 2000 на сайте было всего лишь две полных статьи. Развитие тормозила недоступность непрофессиональным редакторам и долгий процесс рецензирования и экспертной оценки статей. Нупедия была закрыта в сентябре 2003 года. На момент закрытия на ней было всего 25 полных статейSelf-governing online communities in Web 2.0: privacy, anonymity and accountability in Wikipedia, Чен Шунг-Линь, Albany Law Journal и по неточным данным ещё 74 незаконченных, находившихся в процессе доработки и рецензирования. слева|150пкс|thumb|Ларри Сэнгер, сооснователь Википедии Однако, уже по ходу развития Нупедии Уэйлс и Сэнгер пытались придумать способ ускорить развитие энциклопедии. Тогда Сэнгер предложил Уэйлсу переход на технологию вики и изложил концепцию нового проекта (которая заключалась в совместном редактировании, доступном всем участникам), придумав ему новое название — Ви кипе дия (Wikipedia). Считается, что Ларри это подсказал постоянный редактор WikiWikiWeb, Бен Ковитз, во время одного из их неформальных разговоров. Первоначально Уэйлс и Сэнгер планировали перевести на викидвижок саму Нупедию, однако её редакторы от такой идеи отказались и восприняли её негативно. Потому был создан новый сайт на движке UseModWiki — wikipedia.com (сейчас этот запрос перенаправляет на список различных языковых разделов Википедии, сама же англоязычная энциклопедия расположена по адресу en.wikipedia.org), запущенный в понедельник 15 января 2001. Компания Bomis охотно предоставила Википедии сервер в Сан-Диего. И хотя изначально проект планировался лишь как дополнение к Нупедии, очень скоро Википедия стала значительно популярнее своего «прародителя». Первые правки, сделанные на проекте, были тестовыми и принадлежали его основателю, Джимбо Уэйлсу. Как он 17 декабря 2008 года упомянул в одном из сообщений на своей странице обсуждения на ВикипедииСообщение, в котором Уэйлс говорит о первой правке на Википедии, самая первая правка на вики заключалась в добавлении фразы «Hello, World!» (рус. Всем привет). В 2010 году Тим Старлинг, изучавший старые несохранившиеся после смены движка правки и статьи 2001 года, заявил, что наиболее старой из найденных им правок было редактирование, осуществлённое на заглавной странице. Это произошло 15 января 2001, была добавлена фраза «This is the new WikiPedia!» (рус. Это новая Википедия!). Правки «Hello, World!» при этом найдено не было — сам Старлинг объяснил это тем, что, возможно, она на самом деле была сделана не на самой Википедии, а на существовавшей до её создания тестовой вики[WikiEN-l «Hello world?»]. По этой причине точных данных относительно самой первой правки на вики не существует. Первой статьей традиционно принято считать страницу «UuU»Wikipedia:Wikipedia’s oldest articlesСтатья UuU в архивах Википедии 2001 годаСтатья UuU на Википедии, которая представляла собой список статей на букву U (в списке было всего три статьи о странах) и была написана 16 января 2001 участником Eiffel (настоящее имя — Роджер Браун), в то время eiffel.demon.co.uk. Такое особое название возникло из-за того, что в первые месяцы существования проекта все ссылки ещё работали на CamelCase, и создать статью с названием из одной буквы было невозможноWikipedia:UuU. Сам, однако, автор статьи утверждает, что она вовсе не была первой, и до её существования кто-то уже создал недостаб «United States» (рус. Соединённые Штаты Америки), который, видимо, тоже не сохранился. Роджер создавал свою статью в том числе чтобы дать на этот недостаб ссылку — так он написал на странице обсуждения «UuU» 28 декабря 2005Сообщение Роджера. справа|250пкс|thumb|Скриншот заглавной страницы Нупедии Ключевую роль в развитии Википедии сыграло сразу несколько упоминаний о ней на сайте SlashdotОдно из упоминаний о Википедии на slashdot.org, которые привели на вики первых посетителей и участников. Новую викиэнциклопедию вскоре продолжили рекламировать и на ряде других сайтов. Поисковик Google ежемесячно приводил на проект сотни пользователей. 20 сентября 2001 года Википедия была впервые упомянута в печати, в газете «The New York Times»Fact-Driven? Collegial? This Site Wants You. Интернет-версия статьи о Википедии на The New York Times. Темпы развития викисайта были невероятно стремительными с первых же дней. 12 февраля 2001 года Википедия уже достигла отметки в 1 000 статей, а 7 сентября 2001 — в 10 000. Ларри Сэнгер оставался единственным из тех, кто, работая на Википедии, получал за это зарплату. Помимо англоязычного проекта, у Википедии быстро появились аналоги на других языках[Wikipedia-l Alternative language wikipedias]. Уже 16 марта 2001 была открытая немецкая Википедия, располагавшаяся по адресу deutsche.wikipedia.com (ныне de.wikipedia.org). Вслед за ней была создана каталанская, catalan.wikipedia.com, после чего спустя несколько месяцев свет увидели википроекты на французском, китайском, голладнском, русском, итальянском, японском, эсперанто, португальском, испанском, шведском и других языках. По состоянию на январь 2002 года 90 % статей Википедии были написаны на английском, однако уже к началу 2004 года число неанглоязычных статей составило более 50 %. К 2007 году этот показатель стал равен около 75 %, а к 2014 — около 85 %. Несмотря на это, англоязычная Википедия по сей день остаётся самым крупным и одним из самых качественных в плане объёма статей языковых разделов. слева|250пкс|thumb|Предположительно первая статья Википедии 25 января 2002 года Википедия перешла на новый движок, MediaWiki, разработанный немецким студентом Магнусом Манске 25 января 2002 года и заменивший UseModWiki. В отличие от старого движка на Perl, новый был написан с использованием PHP. Данный движок был существенно доработан по сравнению с предыдущими и вскоре стал самым популярным в мире, используясь практически на всех современных крупных википроектах. 1 марта 2002 Ларри Сэнгер написал заявление об отставке и перестал активно править на ВикипедииMy resignation--Larry Sanger. В заявлении он указал, что уже несколько месяцев не получал зарплаты за свою работу на энциклопедии. Впоследствии Сэнгер продолжил активно критиковать ВикипедиюWhy Wikipedia Must Jettison Its Anti-Elitism за её «антиэлитаризм», отсутствие уважения к экспертам, справа|150пкс|thumb|Магнус Манске, создатель движка [[MediaWiki]]неприятную атмосферу и некоторые другие проблемы. Впоследствии, а именно 23 октября 2006, им был основан википроект Citizendium (от англ. citizens' compendium of everything — «граджанский справочник обо всём»), который был призван заменить Википедию и сместить её со статуса самого популярного источника информации в ИнтернетеCo-Founder to Launch Edited Version of Wikipedia за счёт большего внимания к данным экспертов при написании статей. Кроме того, на Citizendium’е было запрещено анонимное редактирование — править можно только представившись, введя свои имя и фамилию и доказав наличие профессиональных знаний в какой-либо области. Появление других википроектов Значение Википедии в истории викимира самое что ни на есть ключевое, ведь именно она формально стала первой крупной викиэнциклопедией. Именно после её возникновения в мире начали появляться новые википроекты. Так, 12 декабря 2002 по инициативе Дэниэля Элстона и Ларри Сэнгера был запущен дружественный проект Википедии — ВикисловарьWikipedia mailing list archive discussion announcing the opening of the Wiktionary project, предназначенный для публикации словарных статей о словах любых языков. На самом деле, однако, Викисловарь не был первым братским проектом по отношению к свободной энциклопедии. Ещё до него, в октябре 2002, википедистами был создан проект In Memoriam: September 11 Wiki, посвящённый деталям террористических актов 11 сентября 2001 года в США, однако особого развития (вероятно, по причине столь узкой тематики) он не получил и был закрыт в октябре 2006. 20 июня 2003 Джимбо Уэйлс создал для Википедии, на тот момент ещё не закрытой Нупедии и Викисловаря единый фонд, назвав его Фондом Викимедиа (англ. Wikimedia Foundation). Ныне Викимедиа — некоммерческая благотворительная организация, которая поддерживает работу Википедии и ряда других википроектов, каковых со временем набралось порядка десяти. Вслед за Викисловарём 7 июля 2003 был основан Викиучебник (Wikibooks)Whois Record for Wikibooks.org — проект по созданию учебников и руководств. 10 июля того же года свет увидел Викицитатник (Wikiquote) — проект-сборник различных цитат. 24 ноября 2003 была создана Викитека (Wikisource), предназначенная для хранения текстов из различных произведений, книг, журналов и так далее. Любопытно, что первоначально она располагалась по адресу ps.wikipedia.org (сейчас он принадлежит Википедии на пашто) и называлась Project Sourceberg (англ. source — источник). Название было отсылкой к Project Gutenberg (Проект «Гутенберг»), сайту одной из электронных универсальных библиотек. Название Викитеки было сменено на нынешнее лишь 6 декабря 2003, а домен был обновлён 23 июля 2004Сообщение Тима Старлинга о смене домена на форуме англоязычной Викитеки. слева|230пкс|thumb|Сайт движка WackoWiki Помимо проектов Викимедиа, 2003-й стал годом появления таких независимых википроектов как Memory Alpha (сайт о вселенной Star Trek, позднее переехавший на Викия), Wikitravel (путеводитель по путешествиям; много лет спустя был создан также альтернативный по отношению к нему Викигид, вошедший в Викимедиа) и различных альтернативных Википедии проектов — русскоязычное Викизнание, шведский сайт Susning.nu, испанский Enciclopedia Libre, английский Wikiinfo и другие. В августе 2003 года был основан один из первых в истории викимира викихостингов — EditMe, предлагающий платные услуги создания википроектов и по сей день. В период 2000—2003 годов также появились такие викидвижки как JSPWiki и XWiki для Java, TikiWiki и PmWiki для PHP и некоторые другие. В 2002 году Хенриком Мансом и Карлос Зоттманом был основан движок WakkaWiki, однако уже 29 сентября 2004 его разработка была прекращена. На основе удалённого движка было разработано пять форков: CitiWiki, UniWakka, WackoWiki, WikiNi и WikkaWiki. Наиболее популярным из них стал WackoWiki, отличительной особенностью которого является уникальный синтаксис для исходного кода — так называемая вакаразметкаWackoWiki:Разметка, имеющая ряд отличий от классической разметки википроектовWackoWiki:Wacko Синтаксис. 2004—2006 годы Развитие Википедии и Викимедиа справа|250пкс|thumb|График увеличения числа статей на Английской Википедии Начиная с 2004 года, интерес к википроектам и в особенности к Википедии в Интернете стал возрастать. В 2004-м общее число статей Википедии на всех языковых разделов (число которых к тому времени уже превысило 100) составило более 1 миллиона, и в последующие годы эти числа только продолжали расти. В 2005 году была проведена первая в истории википроектов крупная викивстреча, а вернее целая викиконференция, посвящённая делам Фонда Викимедиа и Википедии и организованная самими сотрудниками фонда — «Wikimania». Она проходила с 5 по 7 августа во Франкфурте-на-МайнеСайт Wikimania-2005. Конференцию посетило 380 человек. Впоследствии проведение «Wikimania» стало ежегодным, и сейчас её посещает в среднем около 1,5 тысяч викиучастников. Каждый год выбирается новое место проведения, причём задействуются разные континенты и разные страны. 7 сентября 2004 был основан ещё один проект фонда — Викисклад (англ. Wikimedia Commons), предназначенный для хранения файлов и изображенийПервая правка на Викискладе. Идея о его создании была предложена Эриком Мёллером 19 марта 2004[Wikipedia-l Proposal: commons.wikimedia.org]. 14 сентября 2004 были запущены Викивиды (Wikispecies) — справочник по таксономии биологических видов. Затем, 8 ноября 2004, были образованы Викиновости (Wikinews), предназначенные для публикации новостей на разные темы. 15 августа 2006 был запущен Викиверситет (Wikiversity), идея которого заключалась в создании некоего виртуального университета, который должен был бы содержать в себе текстовые пособия по различным темам. Первоначально он был всего лишь подпроектом Викиучебника. Но многие участники последнего были против портала со специфическими правилами. После того как в августе 2005 Викиверситет был номинирован на удалениеЗапрос на удаление Викиверситета с Викиучебника, было решено выделить для него отдельный домен и сделать отдельным сайтом. Появление новых викихостингов слева|150пкс|thumb|Анджела Бизли Старлинг, основательница [[Викия (хостинг)|Wikia]] 18 октября 2004 Джимми Уэйлс и Анджела Старлинг, до выхода замуж за Тимом Старлингом (автор ряда расширений для MediaWiki и в целом довольно известный википрограммист) в 2008 году, носившая фамилию Бизли, основали на движке MediaWiki новый, независимый от Викимедиа, викихостинг — ВикияGlobal villages convene in wiki town halls — sptimes.comПравка бота, автоматически создавшая заглавную нового хостинга. Первоначальной сайт имел название Wikicities (рус. Викигорода). Это было отсылкой к GeoCities (дословно Гео-города) — хостингу обычных сайтов, работавшего с 1994 по 2009 годы и принадлежавшего Yahoo. Однако 27 марта 2006 имя хостинга было изменено на нынешнее, WikiaПереименование Wikicities в ВикияWikia — Build Your Own Wiki, mashable.com. Сам Уэйлс хостингом практически не занимался и очень быстро впал на нём в неактивность, тогда как Анджела работала на вплоть до конца 2012 года, когда покинула викисреду и ушла заниматься развитием компании Chalk Drop, не имевшей отношения к википроектам и спустя несколько лет подлежавшей закрытию. Однако, она вовсе не была единственной участницей своего творения, постепенно у Викия (которая стала не просто сайтом, но и компанией) появились другие сотрудники, для которых был создан специальный технический статус — Wikia Staff, и несколько офисов с головным в Сан-Франциско. В 2005 году число википроектов достигло отметки в 100, после чего с каждым годом показатели развития хостинга продолжили улучшаться. Если Фонд Викимедиа получал (и получает по сей день) деньги в основном за счёт пожертвований и спонсирований, то Викия зарабатывала их прежде всего благодаря рекламе, содержащейся на всех проектах этого хостинга по сей день. Очень важную роль в развитии хостинга на первых порах, впрочем, тоже сыграла полученная в 2006 году спонсорская поддержка от американских фирм венчурных капиталов (то есть предназначенных для финансирования новых перспективных компаний) Bessemer Venture Partners и First Round Capital, а также от сайта Amazon.comVenture capitalists invest wiki-millions — bizjournals.com. Впоследствии хостинг несколько раз получал и ещё капиталы от спонсоров, но это происходило уже после того как он стал довольно крупным и известным в Интернете. справа|250пкс|мини|Скриншот Викия в скине [[Quartz]] Викия изначально позиционировалась как сайт, отличный от остальных википроектов, поэтому на ней с первых же дней был запущен уникальный скин — Quartz. Он просуществовал до 2008 года, когда был заменён на усовершенствованный Monaco. В 2010 и тот в свою очередь сменился на нынешний скин, OasisYour First Look at the New Wikia — Блог на Community Central. Таким образом, уже в первые годы существования хостинг зарекомендовал себя как нечто отличное от остального викимира. Именно на нём впоследствии появились многие расширения, отсутствующие на каких бы то ни было иных вики. Однако, в 2004—2006 годах он был ещё относительно неразвит, и значительная часть из этих расширений отсутствовала. Так, даже создание собственных википроектов в те времена было возможно только после подачи запроса сотрудникам Викия; просто так, нажав на кнопку, как сейчас, запустить собственную вики было невозможно. слева|250пкс|thumb|Центральная вики хостинга Wikidot В марте 2005 года свет увидел ещё один викихостинг с самобытной историей — Wikispaces (рус. Википространства), по сей день предлагающий пользователям создание платных википроектов с использованием довольно необычных для остальных викисайтов тем оформления. Первоначально хостинг принадлежал компании Tangient LLC и позволял создавать вики на бесплатной основе, но в марте 2014 был приобретён TSL EducationTSL Education Acquires Wikispaces — edsurge.com, в результате чего в сентябре 2014 все бесплатные википроекты были удаленыWikispaces is no longer offering free non-education wikis — Блог Wikispaces (осталась возможность создавать только бесплатные образовательные вики для школьников). 1 января 2006 был основан полуплатный хостинг Wikidot, разработанный поляком Михалом Фраковяком и группой частных инвесторов. Офисы хостинга находятся в Польше и США. Возникло несколько новых викидвижков. Одним из самых известных из них стал DokuWiki, 4 июня 2004 созданный Андреасом ГоромСайт DokuWiki. Появление новых независимых википроектов справа|220пкс|thumb|Карта в OpenStreetMap Период 2004—2006 годов связан также с появлением большого количества новых независимых википроектов. 1 июля 2004 в проекте OpenStreetMap была совершенно по-новому реализована викитехнологияСайт OpenStreetMap. Стив Кост, вдохновлённый Википедией, решил применить вики в картографии, создав интерактивную и свободноредактируемую карту местностей с текстовыми описаниями различных точек. Идея Коста была новацией не только в викимире, но и в целом в Интернете — «Карты Google» появились на год позже. Домен сайта был официально зарегистрирован 9 августа 2004История OpenStreetMap. 21 августа проект был представлен на конференции EuroFOOEuro Foo Camp: Steve Coast — OpenTextBook & OpenStreetMap. Уже 25 декабря 2005 число участников перевалило за 1 000, сайт развивается по сей день. слева|240пкс|thumb|Скриншот одной из статей WikiHow 10 декабря 2004 Шеррод Дегриппо, в Интернете известной как Girlvinyl, была основана англоязычная Encyclopedia Dramatica — проект об Интернет-культуре и мемах, статьи которого написаны в сатирическом, неформальном, ненейтральном стилеEncyclopedia Dramatica. Некоторые содержат оскорбления и нецензурные картинки. 15 января 2005 Джек Херрик открыл сайт wikiHowwikiHow:History of wikiHow — универсальный викисправочник типа how-to (как-сделать), отличающийся уникальным оформлением и доступный на большом числе языков включая русскийwikiHow:Про-wikiHow. Каждая статья wikiHow — подробный ответ на вопрос «Как <сделать что-либо>?» с описанием всех шагов и методовСм. примеры статей: http://ru.wikihow.com/расстаться-со-своим-парнем, http://ru.wikihow.com/выработать-красивый-почерк, http://ru.wikihow.com/определить-вид-дуба-по-его-листве.. В апреле 2006 был открыт китайский викисайт 百度百科 (Bǎidù Bǎikē), также известный как Энциклопедия БайдуThe Baidu Story. Проект популярен по сей день百度百科, но отличается уникальной идеологией — статьи участников перед публикацией рецензируются закадровыми администраторами, которые не контактируют с обычными пользователями. Зарегистрированные пользователи получают вознаграждения за статьи во внутренней кредитной системе. Фактически сайт лишь основан на технологии вики, но сильно отличается от классических википроектов, что признаёт и администрация. 19 июня 2005 китайский викимир пополнил ещё один проект, 互动百科, также известный как Baike.com (ранее Худун)互动百科, в основном описывающий новости. 2007 год-наше время. Дальнейшая история Развитие википроектов справа|240пкс|thumb|Конференция Wikimania в Лондоне (2014) В феврале 2007 Википедия была включена в число 10 самых популярных сайтов в миреWikipedia Now Among Top 10 Most Popular Sites — infopackets.com, а 28 марта 2008 с учётом всех языковых версий собрала 10 миллионов статей. В марте 2007 слово «wiki» было включено в Оксфордский словарьWiki elevated to Oxford English Dictionary — theregister.co.ukMarch 2007 update — public.oed.comСлово «wiki» на сайте Оксфордского словаря. С тех пор рост Википедии не прекращается и продолжается по сей день — например, 21 октября 2013 число статей на всех порталах возросло до 30 миллионов, а 1 ноября 2015 крупнейшая, англоязычная, версия достигла 5 миллионов. Пополнился и фонд Викимедиа. 10 ноября 2012 в него был включён проект о путешествиях ВикигидОписание Викигида на Meta-WikiРусскоязычный Викигид. Ещё ранее, 30 октября 2012, была запущена система Викиданные. Она используется для обеспечения централизованного хранения данных, которые могут содержаться в статьях проектов Викимедиа — например, интервики-ссылок (в первую очередь), значков статусных статей, списков, статистической информации и прочегоСайт Викиданных. В 2013 году на Википедии впервые появилась альтернатива редактированию через викиразметку — визуальный редактор, построенный на по принципам WYSIWYG (правки через исходный код при этом остались возможными). 6-10 августа 2014 викивстречу Wikimania 2014 в Лондоне посетили рекордные 1 762 человекаWikimania 2014[Wikimania-l Wikimania 2014 — lists.wikimedia.org]. В 2007 году широкой публике был представлен сайт WikiLeaks (основан он был 4 октября 2006 австралийским Интернет-журналистом и телеведущим Джулианом Ассанжем) — международная некоммерческая организация, которая публикует секретные данные, взятую из анонимных источников или при утечке данной информацииAbout — wikileaks.org. Проект основан на викидвижке, однако редактирование закрыто для обычных пользователей. В целом же, число викисайтов, расположенных вне Викимедиа, стало попросту огромным, и их полное перечисление теперь уже вряд ли представляется возможным. слева|250пкс|thumb|Заглавная страница Циклопедии Развитие получил и русскоязычный викимир. 16 мая 2006 появилась Традиция, позиционирующая себя как «русская энциклопедия»Сайт Традиции; помимо большого количества статей националистического характера включает в себя много полной или частичной копипасты с Википедии. 24 января 2009 года была открыта ВикиреальностьСоздание Викиреальности — энциклопедия сайтов Интернета, значительная часть материалов которой посвящена википроектамСайт Викиреальности. Стиль изложения энциклопедический, но не всегда нейтральный. Сайт позиционируется как альтернативный Википедии, хотя и является узкотематическимСтатья «Альтернативные Википедии проекты» на Викиреальности; значительную часть его редакторов составляют заблокированные или имеющие конфликты с администрацией Википедии участники. 5 ноября 2010 была основана дружественная Викиреальности ЦиклопедияСоздание Циклопедии — альтернативная Википедии нейтральная энциклопедия обо всёмСайт Циклопедии, а 7 декабря 2010 сайт был предоставлен широкой публикеУведомление об открытии Циклопедии в блоге сторонников альтернативных проектов на LiveJournal. Осенью 2014 Викиреальность и Циклопедия образовали союз WikiUnionСайт WikiUnion, куда вошли и некоторые другие братские проекты: Новопедия (энциклопедия обо всём без каких-либо критериев к формату статей, большинство страниц посвящены викисреде и являются шуточными)Сайт Новопедии, ALL (проект обо всём без критериев значимости)Сайт ALL, Zagovor.org (энциклопедия заговоров и конспирологии)Сайт Zagovor.org и другие. 8 января 2013 был создан патриотический проект «Русский эксперт»«Русский эксперт» открылся — Сообщение в блоге основателя в LiveJournal, функционирующий и сейчасСайта Русского эксперта. справа|270пкс|thumb|Заглавная Луркоморья 30 июля 2007 в викисреде образовалось ЛуркоморьеЕсли Вы еще не в курсе… — Сообщение одного из основателей Луркоморья в LiveJournallurk moar, Luke! — Блог другого основтаеля в lj.rossia.org — проект, схожий с англоязычной Encyclopedia Dramatica (хотя сходства не абсолютные, и сайты никак не сотрудничают друг с другом). Отличается свободным стилем с навязыванием определённой точки зрения, разрешённой нецензурной лексикой и фривольностьюСайт Луркоморья. Неоднократно имел конфликты с Роскомнадзором и блокировался за непристойные материалыИнтернет-энциклопедия Луркоморье попала в черный список сайтов — Сохранённая копия статьи smi.liga.netСайт «Луркоморье» готов судиться за незаконную блокировку — ru.delfi.ltИнтернет-энциклопедия «Луркоморье» запрещена по новому закону. Комментарий основателяСайт «Луркоморье» готов судиться за незаконную блокировку. Блоггеры шутят и вникают в логику «долдонов из ФСКН» — newsru.comДмитрий Хомак: «Ко мне домой, как на работу, стал ходить оперуполномоченный» — jewish.ru. Хотя изначально основателями Луркоморья были пятеро человек, на данный момент трое покинули проект. Действующим владельцем сайта является Дмитрий Aalien Хомак. В то время как Луркоморье только начинало зарождаться, на Encyclopedia Dramatica произошли резкие изменения. Основательница Шеррод Дегриппо разочаровалась в проекте и 14 апреля 2011 без предупреждений остальным участникам закрыла егоEncyclopedia Dramatica Is No More: OhInternet Rises from the Ashe — themarysue.com, расположив на старом домене encyclopediadramatica.com новый сайт с названием Oh Internet. По её словам, главная разница между OhInternet и Dramatica в том, что «новый сайт сделал шаг навстречу более мягкому стилю контента и более простому дизайну». Однако, действия Дегриппо вызвали негативную реакцию со стороны многих пользователей, которые устраивали активные атаки на официальное сообщество сайта Facebook, загружая туда оскорбления и порнографию. В одном из интервью в 2011 году участница впоследствии пояснила причину, по которой закрыла Dramatica: «Мы не могли остановить деградацию контента. Он всё время становился всё более длинным, всё более бессмысленным и всё менее связным». Oh Internet просуществовал до второй половины 2013 года, когда прекратил своё существование. В то же время, Web Ecology Project создал архив удалённой EDArchiving Internet Subculture: Encyclopedia Dramatica — webecologyproject.org. Райан Клери воссоздал викисайт заново по адресу encyclopediadramatica.chEncyclopedia Dramatica’s drama-filled comeback. 21 июня 2011 он был арестован за онлайн-атаки на сервисы компании SonyTeenager arrested on suspicion of hacking — bbc.com, после чего сайт начал испытывать технические проблемыEncyclopedia Dramatica is down but not out — dailydot.com. 19 марта 2012 он был заблокирован провайдеромEncyclopedia Dramatica suffers minor outage — dailydot.com и 21 марта перешёл на домен encyclopediadramatica.se. Развитие викихостингов слева|250пкс|thumb|Самый первый дизайн скина Oasis На Викия началось стремительное развитие в 2010 году. Скин Monaco был заменен на новый скин Wikia, также известный как Oasis. Была введена фиксированная ширина страницы, появился фон, инструмент для лёгкой настройки внешнего вида википроекта (Конструктор тем). Меню вики переместилось в верхнюю часть страницы, снизу появилась панель «Мои инструменты». Стали доступны уведомления и некоторые другие уникальные опции. Изменение дизайна хостинга вызвало негативную реакцию у ряда пользователей. 29 сентября один из них, Smiley12, создал Anti-Wikia Alliance, целью которого был первоначально заставить Викия не принимать новое оформление. Только позже, чтобы привлечь внимание сотрудников хостинга, Альянс стал составлять списки пользователей и разделов, которые уйдут, если Викия не прислушается к ним и не сделает необязательным новый скин. После удаления страниц АльянсаAnti-Wikia Alliance стало ясно, что Викия не откажется от смены дизайна. Тогда началось обсуждение возможности ухода на другие хостинги или независимые домены. К 11 октября было собрано около 30 вики и 100 участников, многие из которых действительно переехали и перенесли все статьи. На практике, однако, Альянс не достиг особой популярности, хотя и существует до сих пор по адресу awa.shoutwiki.com. thumb|250px|right|Заглавная страница wikia.com в декабре 2014 года. К Новому 2011 году общее число созданных на проектов достигло 100 000100,000 wikis on Wikia, а количество просмотров — 31 миллиона в месяц. В дальнейшем, как и в случае с Википедией, эти показатели продолжили расти. В 2011 разработчики продолжили создавать уникальные опции для хостинга. Так, 1 июля был запущен чат. Несколько месяцев сотрудники вели также работу над классическим визуальным редакторомИзменения на странице редактированияRich Text Editor — обновление от 28.06.2011. Его появление стало инновацией не только в рамках хостинга, но и во всей викисреде, где ранее применялся только исходный код с викиразметкой. Уже намного позднее, в 2013-м, была создана улучшенная версия уникального расширениям, именуемая новым визуальным редакторомЭволюция Викия продолжается: Визуальный редактор. К тому времени Викия в целом выросла на 25 %, её общая аудитория увеличилась до 1,5 миллиардов просмотров страниц в месяц, а количество википроектов превысило отметку 400 тысячС Новым Годом и Рождеством 2014! — Блог на . За 2014 год на всей Викия сделано около 85 миллионов правокWikia 2014: A Recap of FAN-tactular Events. Вдобавок, количество посетителей с мобильных устройств превысило число пользователей, использующих персональные компьютерыС Новым Годом и Рождеством 2015 — Блог на . мини|слева|250пкс|ShoutWiki в уникальном скине Aurora Викия, однако, вовсе не осталась единственным викихостингом. В 2007 году начал зарождаться ShoutWiki. Долгое время он оставался на стадии тестирования и не был доступен рядовым редакторам, будучи официально открыт лишь 25 июня 2010. В первые годы существования испытывал некоторые технические проблемы, однако вскоре также добился достаточно большой популярности. Одним из главных отличий ShoutWiki от Викия стала бо льшая свобода выбора оформления, скина и разных прочих опций при создании википроектаСайт ShoutWiki. В 2008-м появился полуплатный Referata, единоличным создателем которого выступил участник Википедии Ярон Корен. Основателям викисайтов можно выбрать один из четырёх пакетов, от бесплатного с ограниченными функциями до очень дорогого, в котором можно выбрать любой домен, сделать сайт закрытым для чтения или подключать собственную рекламу, получая с неё доходСайт Referata. Некогда известным, но не очень развитым хостингом также был Wikkii, однако в 2014 году из-за техпроблем все расположенные на нём сайты были закрыты, а в июле 2015 домен wikkii.com перестал существовать. Так как администрация проекта почти никогда не выходила на контакт с пользователями, подробностей относительно данного инцидента неизвестно. 28 февраля 2008 был открыт сервис Сайты Google, который хоть и мало чем похож на классический викихостинг, отличается возможностью совместного редактированияСайт Google Sites. Классификация Для условного разделения википроектов по группам была введена специальная классификация, которая, однако, является скорее условной и используется неповсеместно. Существует несколько основных классификационных категорий викисайтов. По доступности * Открытый википроект — просмотр, регистрация и редактирование статей открыты для всех. Открытыми являются большинство вики, в том числе Википедия, все проекты фонда Викимедиа и хостинга Викия. * Полузакрытый википроект (также Полуоткрытый, Окукленный) — просмотр статей открыт для всех, однако редактирование доступно только определённой группе участников, которые являются основателями или получили от них приглашение (т. н. инва йт). Чаще всего условием для редактирования является наличие аккаунта. Но порой участнику ещё нужно получить специальный статус, иначе он сможет заниматься только некоторой метапедической деятельностью, обычно оставлением комментариев (как на РуРанобэ). Одним из известнейших полузакрытых сайтов является англоязычная энциклопедия CitizendiumСайт Citizendium; в русской викисреде подобных примеров не так много — одним из немногих является ВикифокусСайт Викифокуса. Основная цель создания полузакрытых вики — желание создать достоверный сайт без возможности появления некачественных правок, часто также инвайты на регистрацию вводятся для предохранения от вандализма. * Закрытый википроект — просмотр статей, регистрация и редактирование закрыты. Для получения доступа к сайту обязательно нужен инвайт. Такого рода википроекты обычно малоизвестны и создаются в личных целях, для сбора конфиденциальной информации или публикации текстов для узкого круга лиц. Некоторые хостинги предлагают возможность создания подобной вики, например, ShoutWikiPrivate wiki — shoutwiki.com. По числу статей Единой классификации проектов по числу статей не существует. Наиболее широко известной в русском викимире является принятая на русском портале Викия, согласно которой все сайты можно поделить на бронзовые, серебряные и золотые. Группа участников Викии Вики ввела также ряд дополнительных обозначений для очень крупных вики, которые не используются на Вики Сообщества. * Бронзовая вики — от 100 до 499 статей. * Серебряная вики — от 500 до 999 статей. * Золотая вики — от 1 000 до 9 999 статей (по версии Вики Сообщества, от 1 000 до бесконечности). * Титановая вики — от 10 000 до 99 999 статей. * Платиновая вики — от 100 000 до 999 999 статей. * Миллионная вики — от 1 000 000 статей до бесконечности. Общепринятого названия для википроектов менее чем со 100 статьями не существует. Обычно их условно называют малыми, или неразвитыми. По тематике * Узкотематический википроект — достаточно ограниченная тематика. Проект посвящён чему-то очень конкретному, например, игре (серии игр), фильму или книге, и потому количество статей ограничено. Таковыми являются большинство проектов Викия и вообще всех викихостингов. * Широкотематический википроект — объёмная тематика, предполагающая большое количество статей на одну тему, но с абсолютно различными подтемами. Характерно для сайтов портала «Увлечения, наука и культура» (например, Викии Вики, LyricsWiki, Вики Наука, Виртуальная Лаборатория Вики, Математика Вики и другие). В качестве русскоязычных примеров вне Викия можно взять проекты Викиреальность, Русский эксперт и другие. * Универсальный википроект — как таковой тематики нет, разрешено писать обо всём при условии соответствия статьи установленному формату и правилам (и, в некоторых случаях, критериям значимости). Эта группа занимает наименьшую нишу в викимире, но в то же время именно её представители — самые известные википроекты, например, Википедия, Абсурдопедия, Луркоморье и Encyclopedia Dramatica, Citizendium, Циклопедия, Традиция и прочие. На таких сайтов мало, одним из немногочисленных примеров является Страницы Вики, заполненная в основном копипастой. Границы между тематическими группами не очень чёткие и порой сложно определить, к какому типу относится сайт. Например, существуют очень крупные вики о больших вселенных игр, книг и фильмов (как Вукипедия, WoWWiki (-en), Memory Alpha (-en)) — возникает вопрос, относить ли их к узкотематическим или всё-таки к широкотематическим. Некоторые проекты с уникальным стилем статей аналогичным образом «стоят на грани» между широкотематическими и универсальными (как Викисловарь). По числу участников * Заброшенная — вики, на которой нет ни одного участника. * Монопроект — вики, развивающаяся силами одного пользователя, зачастую администратора или основателя (не всегда). Появление других участников возможно, но их вклад крайне низок. * Бипроект — проект, на котором постоянно работают 2-5 участников, то есть небольшое викисообщество. * Полипроект — викисайт, где проявляют высокую активность одновременно более 5 пользователей. Фактически только полипроект можно считать по-настоящему крупным, так как его развитие, как правило, стабильно. По активности Критерии активности, то есть частоты осуществления правок на вики, очень условны. Существует множество различных методик и способов её определения, как математических, так и аналитических. Наиболее популярной является следующая классификация: * Неактивный википроект — правки не делаются или практически не делаются. * Низкоактивный википроект — редактирования вносятся нерегулярно, между днями активности следуют целые недели, а то и месяцы. * Среднеактивный википроект — редактирования вносятся регулярно, но не всегда ежедневно и не всегда в больших количествах. * Высокоактивный википроект — редактирования вносятся очень часто, ежедневно делается много правок. По языкам * Одноязычный википроект — в статьях используется только один язык. Таковыми являются большинство вики. * Группа одноязычных википроектов — для каждого языка выделен свой раздел вики, но все они регулируются одной и той же группой лиц (компанией, фондом, администрацией) и как правило расположены на одном домене. Ярчайшими примерами являются проекты Фонда Викимедиа (в том числе Википедия). На хотя и существуют сайты на одну тему на разных языках, они обычно между собой никак не связаны или же сотрудничают по собственному желанию. * Мультиязычный википроект — в статьях используется несколько языков, причём, как правило, для каждого либо выделен отдельный портал, либо все статьи имеются несколько переключаемых версий на разных языках. Большинство подобных вики используются скорее в служебных целях для координации работы на одноязычных — например, Викиданные, где хранятся все интервики проектов Фонда Викимедиа, и Мета-Вики, описывающая Фонд и его проекты. На примером является Wikia Language Brigade Wiki. Встречаются, однако, мультиязычные проекты, где единый язык не установлен в целях неразделения сообщества — таковыми являются LyricsWiki и отчасти Викисклад. Сообщество thumb|справа|250пкс|Форум и чат Так как википроект относится к сайтам с большим количеством работающих пользователей (под работой понимается любая деятельность, связанная с публикацией текстов), на нём часто формируется собственное викисообщество. Почти все вики, даже со слабыми движками, так или иначе предполагают возможность общения между редакторами с помощью страниц обсуждения, а иногда также форумов, чатов, комментариев, блогов и т. п. Первичная цель этих инструментов скорее в более удобном взаимодействии участников по организации работы на вики. Однако, они способствуют также развитию общения на сторонние темы и появлению дружественных отношений среди участников. Это придаёт викисайтам некоторые признаки социальных сетей. Общаясь друг с другом, участники активно используют викижаргон, придумывая различные наименования для тех или иных явлений (как вандализм, революция, дополнительный аккаунт, викиболезни, викиотпуск и т. п.), а также употребляя названия опций. При этом словарь элементов жаргона на разных вики может сильно варьироваться. Новые участники, регистрируясь, как правило, полностью или частично перенимают жаргон своего проекта. Формирование сообщества — сложный и трудоёмкий процесс. Многие небольшие вики по тем или иным причинам так и не собирают должное количество постоянных участников, вследствие чего их активность остаётся скачкообразной или же постоянно низкой. Положительное влияние на рост числа пользователей оказывает увеличение популярности тематики, наличие большого количества интересных/полезных материалов на вики, а также реклама (в том числе в форме приглашений). Рост же в свою очередь повышает активность, популярность, число и качество статей на вики. Установке определённых социальных ролей (и, возможно, распределения обязанностей) прямо или косвенно способствует разделение участников на статусы — администраторы, модераторы, обычные участники, анонимные и так далее. Хотя основная цель статуса администратора в сбережении проекта от нарушителей и низкокачественных правок, а также определении общего курса развития, на некоторых вики присутствует ярко выраженное правительство. мини|слева|250пкс|Community Connect в Сан-Франциско Если сообщество удаётся сделать сплочённым, участники начинают работать сообща, появляется коллективная деятельность. Могут проводиться дополнительные мероприятия, такие как конкурсы, которые могут быть связаны как с работой в статьях, так и с какой-либо иной деятельностью (творчество в блогах, картинки, викторины, развлекательные конкурсы). Иногда участники начинают общаться и в реальной жизни. Так, некоторые вики даже проводят специальные викивстречи в ресторанах, кафе, иных общественных местах досуга или специально арендованных помещениях. На русском портале Викия подобное практиковалось на The Elder Scrolls Wiki и Абсурдопедии. На глобальном уровне, среди всего хостинга, такое проходило только однажды — 9-11 сентября 2015, во время Community Connect в Сан-Франциско (однако вход был доступен только приглашённым). Популярны викисходки на Википедии. Крупнейшей же викивстречей является Викимания — международная конференция Фонда Викимедиа, которую ежегодно посещает более 1 тысячи человек. В то же время, появление проблем и конфликтных ситуаций среди пользователей может привести к негативным последствиям, которые не всегда ограничиваются ухудшением отношений и потерей скоординированности работы. В тяжёлых случаях может наблюдаться потеря активности и массовый уход участников. Критика Основной причиной критики технологии вики является доступность статей для редактирования всем желающимA false Wikipedia 'biography' — usatoday.comCritical views of Wikipedia — WikiinfoAcademia and Wikipedia — Many-to-Many. Хотя это относится не ко всем википроектам, таковой опцией обладают почти все наиболее популярные вики, включая Википедию. Если правки отображаются в статье ежесекундно без каких-либо проверок на допустимость, это означает, что в них может появиться недостоверная информация. Ни один участник не проходит никаких проверок на наличие профессиональных знаний. Хотя на крупных википроектах статьи обычно регулярно просматриваются администрацией, некоторые правки могут ускользнуть от её внимания (особенно если сайт очень большой). Вдобавок, существуют пользователи, умышленно вставляющие на вики неверные сведения, спам-ссылки, флуд, нецензурную лексику, оскорбления и тому подобное. Подобные попытки испортить содержимое сайта называются вандализмом. Однако, вандализм легко пресекается — на вики действует принцип «исправлять легче, чем портить», позволяющий быстро отменить добавление ненужного текста. В одной из служебных страниц Википедии под названием «Ответы на критику» сказаноВикипедия: Ответы на критику: Исследование Википедии в 2003 году показало, что «случаи вандализма обычно исправляются очень быстро, настолько быстро, что обычный пользователь даже не заметит их»Visualization and Behavior Group — http://researcher.watson.ibm.com/Studying Cooperation and Conflict between Authors with history flow Visualizations — alumni.media.mit.edu. В 2005 году было установлено, что процент ошибок в английской Википедии примерно равен проценту в Encyclopædia BritannicaSpecial Report Internet encyclopaedias go head to head — nature.com. В дальнейшем многократно проводились и другие изучения статей экспертами, которые публиковали различные оценки достоверности. Так или иначе, все они касаются лишь Википедии. На практике же, правильность статей каждого википроекта зависит в том числе от качества и частоты проверки правок, а также уровня знаний ключевых вкладчиков. Говоря о Википедии, не следует воспринимать эту информацию как касающуюся всех вики. Некоторые википроекты в целях увеличения достоверности требуют для регистрации подтверждение профессионализма, модерируют правки перед их публикацией или вводят иные ограничения. Ряд вики об играх, фильмах, книгах, комиксах и иных продуктах относятся к разряду официальных, то есть редактируются их авторами/разработчиками — в таких случаях возможность ошибок невелика (если только вики не открыта всем желающим помимо авторов). Помимо критики содержания, отдельные проекты могут обвиняться в неудачных правилах, плохом сообществе, неверных действиях администрации, некрасивом оформлении, слабом функционале, сильных проблемах с загрузкой и других недостатках. Однако подобная критика не привязана ко всей технологии вики и, как правило, исходит от самих же викиучастников. Примечания Категория:Понятия *